1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure-sensitive copying material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a pressure-sensitive copying member, comprises the combination of an upper sheet having coated on the back surface thereof minute microcapsules having dissolved therein an electron-donating substantially colorless organic compound capable of undergoing a color reaction, i.e., color former, and a lower sheet having coated on the surface thereof an electron-accepting material, i.e., a color developer. When these two coated surfaces are brought into contact with each other and a localized pressure is applied to the assembly by handwriting or typewriting, microcapsules located at the pressure-applied area are ruptured and the organic color former contained in the organic solvent comes into contact with the color developer to form color.